Stun III
by VampireOfTheNet
Summary: Stun manages to rescue Silver and Moonlight, but will he be able to take care of Team Rocket? The third story in the Stun series!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Welcome to the third main story in the Stun series! If you haven't yet read "Stun" or "Stun II", then I suggest you do that before you read this story._

_I do not own Pokemon._

I arrived on Eevee Island, only to be greeted by the smell of burnt fur and flesh. Team Rocket had really done a number on my home.

Ru, Purple, Berry, and Lunar stood around Silver and Moonlight, who were still in their cages, snarling and growling like beasts. They had a dark aura around them. I nodded to Lunar.

"This is what you're here for. Make them normal."

Lunar glanced at me and nodded, the crescent moon-shaped mark on his forehead glowing brightly. Slowly, the black aura that surrounded Silver and Moonlight dissipated, and they blinked.

"Stun…?" Silver said. "What happened?"

I smiled and nodded. "It's me. You were kidnapped by Team Rocket. We saved you and Moonlight.

Moonlight glanced at Silver and smiled. "Thank you, Stun." He looked around Eevee Island. "My god… what have the humans done to our island?"

Purple stepped forward. "It doesn't look good, Moonlight. Silver. Mew has been captured, Chu and Delta have gone missing, and foreign Pokemon are being introduced to our environment."

Silver shuddered slightly. "This is horrible." She raised her tail and slashed the cage she was in to pieces. Doing the same for Moonlight's cage, she mumbled, "What are our options?"

Ru smirked. "I say we fight."

Silver glanced at her. "I suppose that may be our best option." Silver turned to Lunar. "A Cosmeon, eh? It's been years since I've last seen a Cosmeon. I'm glad you're with us."

Lunar smiled happily and bowed. "Thank you."

Silver bowed back, then turned to Stun. "Stun, I respect your decision above all else. What do you think we should do?"

I turned to the forests, seeing smoke float up into the sky. "Fight, Silver." I said. "We fight. And we give 'em hell."

I walked through the dark forest, hearing only the sound of leaves crunching beneath my feet. We had split up, in order to cover more ground. I kept my senses on high alert. I could sense a strange Pokemon nearby. Or maybe it was two Pokemon. They were powerful.

Suddenly, a Raichu and a Lopunny appeared in front of me, moving so fast that it looked like they had teleported.

They stared at me, radiating dark energy. The Raichu had an evil smile on his face, but the Lopunny had a blank expression. They seemed familiar.

"Wait… Chu? Delta?"

The Raichu smirked, then picked me up with telekinetic energy. He slammed me into a tree and snapped the bone in my left arm with a gesture from his paw.

I clenched my teeth in pain and pushed him back into a boulder with my own psychic power. Delta opened her mouth and used Ice Beam. I narrowly managed to avoid the powerful beam. I growled and transformed into a Cosmeon.

"Don't worry guys. I'll fix you." Chu scowled and threw a Thunderbolt at me, which dodged easily.

I focused on Chu, and managed to force his dark aura off of him. Chu blinked in surprise and looked around.

"What…? Where am I?"

I focused on Delta and did the same, then transformed back into my original form, my arm healed due to the transformations.

I smiled at them. "Nice to have you back, guys. Let's go take care of Team Rocket."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. _

_I was looking at this story and I was thinking about how the writing style is slightly different from how the other Stun stories were. Maybe that's because I've improved some as a writer, I don't know. I just keep thinking of this as a newer, better version of Stun._

_Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review, it encourages more Stun-y goodness._

Chapter 2

Chu and Delta walked beside me as we searched for any signs of human life.

"Team Rocket performed experiments on us." Delta was saying. They made us stronger and they forced us to evolve."

I nodded. "That must have been horrible."

Chu nodded. "Yeah… but at least it helped increase out psychic abilities."

I stopped and looked around. "Wait, guys. I sense something."

I jumped back suddenly, and the spot where I had been standing was scorched badly by molten-hot fire.

I growled and looked up to see a human in the Team Rocket uniform riding a Charizard. The Charizard roared and flew down to the ground, the human getting off.

"Charizard, scorch those three!"

The Charizard roared at the command and opened its mouth wide, sending forth a stream of red and yellow fire. Chu smirked and used Protect, which called up a force field that was big enough to shield all three of us.

I glared at the Charizard and elongated my blades. I dashed forward, moving under one of the Charizard's slashing claws, and jumped up, slicing off one of his wings.

The Charizard bellowed in pain as blood shot out like a fountain. The human cursed and recalled his Charizard, sending forth an Aggron.

The Aggron growled at me and used Thunderbolt. I dodged the strike and used Psychic, throwing the Aggron up in the air and slamming him into the ground repeatedly until he fainted. The human recalled his Aggron and smiled darkly.

"You may have beaten those lightweights, but let's see how you deal with _this!_" He threw another Pokeball, and dark light came out.

When the light disappeared, Mew appeared. She was surrounded by a dark aura, and her irises were black. There were blue triangle-like markings on her body.

My eyes widened. "Mew? Are you okay?"

Mew stared at me with a blank expression. "Target acquired." She said with a quiet voice.

"What-?" Suddenly, Mew threw a powerful Psybeam at me, which I barely dodged. "Whoa, Mew! Snap out of it!" But she didn't let up; sending Psybeam after Psybeam at me. I didn't even have enough time to transform into a Cosmeon to try and fix her.

"Mew, quit playing around! Finish it!"

Mew's black eyes flashed, and she used her psychic powers to fly me up into the air and slam me into the ground.

I clenched my teeth together and stood up. I grabbed her with my psychic powers and slammed her through a tree. I was about to transform, but Mew teleported in front of me and Mega Punched me in the face. I flew back, blood flooding my mouth. As soon as I landed, Mew appeared above me and used Hyper Beam, engulfing my form with pure energy.

I think I blacked out for a second there, but when I woke up, I was lying in a huge crater. The pain I was feeling was almost too much to bear. Mew's Hyper Beam was _way _more powerful than I remembered. Team Rocket must have experimented on her.

I managed to stumble/crawl out of the hole, but collapsed soon after. Mew floated above me, cold indifference on her face. There was nothing I could do.

Suddenly, a huge Hyper Beam shot out of the woods and caused Mew to fly away. I blinked in surprise and managed to turn my head to where the beam had come from.

Mesprit flew out of the woods, a calm smile on her face.

"Me… Mesprit?" I managed to say.

Mesprit giggled and turned to me. "Hey there, li'l Ledyba." She turned towards Mew, who was starting to get up. Her smile turned malicious. "Time to kick some _ass!_"


End file.
